Throughout the world, location-based events, such as farmers markets, food truck gatherings, fairs, conventions, concerts, music events, malls, garage sales, flea markets, charity events, or tradeshows have been a cost-effective way of generating opportunities for buyers and sellers to get together. However, oftentimes, as such events are not necessarily permanently established, potential buyers may often not be aware of such events. Also, sometimes, events occur on an ad hoc basis, without opportunity to publicize the event. This may result in lost opportunities for both sellers and buyers.
Despite the existence of such events, and some advertising that may occur ahead of time, buyers who have not been exposed to the advertising may be unaware of such events, even if the buyers are close by.
Additionally, oftentimes such events lack event guides that are readily accessible to attendees. Even if guides are provided, they require pre-registration and extra steps or logistics for the participants. Such guides are often limited in the information they convey. Furthermore, the guides may have out of date information. Such guides may only show information as conveyed during pre-registration.